gtc_fotefandomcom-20200215-history
Common Core Standards- Hannah Hartwig
Common core standards are not something I totally agree with. While I see and understand why we have them, it is added stress to students throughout the states. Common core testing is very stressful for many students. It is honestly just tested to see which schools are the best within the state. Although I know many teachers who do not like common core, I understand the process of it all. In the article, "Pros and Cons of the Common Core Standards", written by Derek Meador, it happens to go through the good things about common core and the bad things about common core. Before I dive into that, I want to openly state my pros and cons about common core. Pros: - You can find when there is room for improvement throughout the school - They have "pre-tests" or test practice before they take the real test -Because it is nationwide, schools can compare scores Cons: - Adds a lot of stress to the students because they need to know certain things that they sometimes cannot remember learning - Teachers need to rearrange their schedules to fit in these tests - It is a competition between states for funding purposes - Teachers need to relearn how to teach things that were not in their lesson plans when the common cores change - students are forced to learn and retain information that is not for their age group yet As you can see, I definitely do not like common core standards. In my opinion, they are an unnecessary added stress to young people and teachers across the state. Half of the things that common cores teach students is useless information anyway. I am twenty years old, throughout school the only thing I have ever needed in life has been my English intelligence. My parents had to teach me the life skills, how to change a tire, how to check oil, how to write a check and pay a bill, how to pick a good college and what degree options I would want. Common core teaches nothing that is necessary for life. I do not think there will come a day where I will have to use algebra, create a science lab or memorize the bill of rights of the top of my head. Common core is just a way to see which schools are smart and which schools aren't. My school growing up was very poor, while other schools close by got additional funding because they had "more potential" within their students. Common core has added stress to students everywhere and I disagree that this should be followed as strictly as it is. In my article, Derek lists some very good and detailed views of the pros and cons of common core standards, which are listed below: PROS #The Common Core State Standards are internationally benchmarked. This means that our standards will compare favorably to standards of other countries. This is positive in that the United States has dropped considerably in educational rankings over the last few decades. By having standards that are internationally benchmarked that ranking could begin to improve. #The Common Core State Standards has allowed states to compare standardized test scores accurately. Up until the Common Core Standards, each state had their own set of standards and assessments. This has made it exceedingly difficult to compare one state's results accurately with another state’s results. This is no longer the case with like standards and assessments for Common Core states who share the same assessments. #The Common Core State Standards has decreased the costs states pay for test development, scoring, and reporting. This is because each state will no longer have to pay to have their unique tests to be developed. Each of the states that share the same standards can develop a like test to meet their needs and split costs. Currently, there are two majors Common Core-related testing consortia. Smarter Balanced Assessment Consortium is made up of fifteen states and PARCC consists of nine states. The Common Core Standards has increased the rigor in some classrooms and may better prepare students for college and global work success. This is probably the single biggest reason that the Common Core Standards were created. Higher education has long complained that more and more students need remediation at the beginning of college. The increased rigor should lead students to be more prepared for life after high school. #The Common Core State Standards arguably has lead to the development of higher level thinking skills in our students. Students today often are tested on one skill at a time. The Common Core assessment will cover several skills within each question. This will ultimately lead to better problem-solving skills and increased reasoning. #The Common Core State Standards assessments have given teachers a tool to monitor students’ progress throughout the year. The assessments will have optional pre-test and progress monitoring tools that teachers can use to find out what a student knows, where they are going, and to figure out a plan to get them where they need to be. This gives teachers an avenue to compare an individual student’s progress instead of one student against another. #The Common Core State Standards assessments have been more authentic to a child’s learning experience. We will be able to see what all a student has learned across all curricula through the multi-assessment model. Students will no longer simply be allowed to come up with the right answer. Often times they must give an answer, state how they arrived at that conclusion, and defend it. #The Common Core State Standards can benefit students with high mobility when they move from one Common Core state into another. States will now share the same set of standards. Students in Arkansas should be learning the same thing as a student in New York. This will benefit students whose families move continuously. #The Common Core State Standards has given students stability thus allowing them to understand what is expected of them. This is important in that if a student understands what, and why they are learning something, there becomes a greater sense of purpose behind learning it. #The Common Core State Standards has in many ways enhanced teacher collaboration and professional development. Teachers across the nation have been teaching the same curriculum. This allows teachers in opposite corners of the nation to share their best practices with each other and apply it. It also provides the opportunity for meaningful professional development as the education community is all on the same page. Finally, the standards have sparked a meaningful, nationwide conversation about the state of education in general. CONS #The Common Core State Standards has been a tremendously difficult adjustment for students and teachers. It has been a difficult transition. It was not the way many teachers were used to teaching and not the way that many students were used to learning. There have not been instant results but instead, has been a slow process with many almost refusing to get on board. #The Common Core State Standards has caused many outstanding teachers and administrators to pursue other career options. Many veteran teachers have retired rather than adjust the way they teach. The stress of getting their students to perform will likely continue to cause more teacher and administrator burnout. #The Common Core State Standards are vague and broad. The standards are not particularly specific, but many states have been able to deconstruct or unwrap the standards making them more teacher friendly. #The Common Core State Standards has forced younger students to learn more at a quicker pace than they ever have before. With the increased rigor and higher level thinking skills, early childhood programs have become more rigid. Pre-Kindergarten has become more important, and skills students used to learn in second grade are being taught in Kindergarten. The Common Core State Standards assessment does not have an equivalency test for students with special needs. Many states provide students with special needs a modified version of the test. There is no modified test for the Common Core Standards, meaning that 100% of a school’s population has their results reported for accountability purposes. #The Common Core State Standards could be watered down when compared to a few states who had previously developed and adopted rigorous standards. The Common Core Standards were designed as a middle ground of the current state standards meaning that while many states’ standards were raised, there were some whose rigor decreased. #The Common Core State Standards caused many textbooks to become obsolete. This was a pricey fix as many schools had to develop or purchase new curricula and materials that were aligned to the Common Core. #The Common Core State Standards costs schools a lot of money to update the technology needed for the Common Core Standards Assessments. Most of the assessments are online. This created many issues for districts who had to purchase enough computers for all students to be assessed in a timely manner. #The Common Core State Standards has led to an increased value on standardized test performance. High stakes testing is already a trending issue, and now that states are able to compare their performances against another accurately, the stakes have only become higher. #The Common Core State Standards currently only have skills associated with English-Language Arts (ELA) and Mathematics. There is currently no science, social studies, or art/music Common Core Standards. This leaves it up to individual states to have to develop their own set of standards and assessments for these topics. In conclusion, I understand why we have them but I do not agree with them very much. I wish that teachers can teach what they need to teach without the added assignments that only need to be taught so students can ace their tests and make the school look better. It is a competition that I do not fully agree with. Hannah Hartwig https://www.thoughtco.com/common-core-state-standards-3194603